A True Wolf
by Jeane De Clission
Summary: Stiles is a wolf, but not the kind that roams Beacon Hills, he's a true wolf from the old world and when his Master calls he will come and do his bidding as the old world and the new combine.
1. Chapter 1

I have so been wanting a Once Upon a Time/Teen Wolf mash up since I started watching Once Upon a Time, and Stiles is my absolute favorite hands down.

He kind of hates them for awhile. Scott, Derek, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson, well he'd always hated Jackson the guy's a dick, but still. No because he wants to be a werewolf like everyone seems to believe. (I.E. Peter.) he's already a wolf. A real true wolf more powerful than they are, bigger, stronger, faster, smarter. They are but a pale imitation of who he used to be, and even though he's still 'him', still the evil wolf in the story his is suppressed because there's no fairytale magic in this land, nothing to jump start the shift. Not the kind of magic he needs. He talks to 'Mr. Gold' at least twice a week and his former and future boss (and friend even if neither are willing to admitt it.) keeps him up to date on Storybrooke and when he hears what Regina did to Belle he packs his shit in an old bag and tells his dad he's been called in for his debt. The debt from the old world that he technically paid out a thousand times in full. He knows Rum though, knows he has something planned, knows from the phone call that the Dark One is all rage and he's barely in Maine a second when the purple fog of the old magic rolls towards him and he scrambles in his bag for the golden leather he never thought he would fasten snug around his throat again.

The Fog rolls over him and he feels his wolf wake and his already inhanced senses double and he feels...free despite the collar helping him regulate his form.  
He let's the shift take over and the blood lust and insanity of the wolf strain against his human self and only the colllar laced with Rum's magic stop it from taking over. It's been a long time since he's had to focus on his self control by himself. He doesn't howl, not even when it builds in his throat and makes his chest burn. Instead he picks up his bag gingerly with his teeth and runs towards Rum, the bond of Master still deeply infused from the old world.  
Rum's at the old well smiling and Belle is there on his arm and Stiles lowers himself to be petted and he feels almost at home. "It's time the Queen learned her place." Rum's eyes are dark and his smile wicked and Belle curls reflexively around him and Stiles lifts his massive head and howls for blood.

Ruby answers.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Stiles manages to change back the moon is already out and he's bone tired, magic being back is wonderful but it still takes alot of energy to focus it on one form, he's not a werewolf who shifts in and out easily either, True Wolves like him take time and patience and unless their adrenaline is up high enough to shift seemlessly that shit hurts. Alot. Still he's excited, for Ruby to answer is mind boggling, in the old world he had been headed to live with her and Granny after his parents were brutally murdered by hunters (thank God in this world he had his dad at least.) and he had run into Rumplestiltskin and made the Deal that had ruled his life then and now. It had been vauge at first, he was to serve the Dark One in his castle and do his bidding, after all Rum didn't have time to go to town for food when there was gold to spin and deals to be made, so Stiles had done that, he had done everything minus the cleaning (he'd rejoiced when Belle moved in for that fact alone.) He had been front and center to witness them fall in love and he adored Belle like a mother. Being on Rumplestiltskin's side had come at a terrible price though, his family was good and even though Rum wasn't strictly evil he was on the wrong side often enough that Stiles and Ruby and come to blows more than once. Fangs and Claws even more than that.

They didn't understand why he stayed when Rum released him from his deal. He didn't understand why they didn't stop and think about how much easier it would be to all work together to rid their world of the Queen then and he had thought it would be the same now. Still her howl had been as pissed as his and rejoices in that.

"It's lovely to see you again Wolf." Belle's voice is as light and as accented as ever and Stiles can't help his smile, he had never spoke his given name in the old world either and even Rum didn't know it, or if he did he allowed Stiles to pretend he didn't. "My princess." he bowed lowly and turned to grin at Rum. "My Lord." he bowed again and Rum gave a delighted laugh. "it's good to hear myself called the right title once again Dearie." his smile is still wide and crooked and Stiles can see the tinge of pissed that won't go away until Regina is well and truly dead.

"your father didn't join you?" friends or not there's the mocking edge Rum can't seem to lose no matter the world. "you know he did not." and the more Stiles thinks about it the more he realizes that his father even being alive his a miricle and the only person he knows who can perform miricles of that caliber is standing right in front of him. "thank you." his voice is soft and serious and Rum waves it away. "Now we prepare dearie, my love." the man seems to shimmer in front of Stiles' eyes and one second he's green and the next he's human as he leads Belle away and as always Stiles follows obediantly.  



End file.
